Modern computing devices often include a file system that stores information items in various directories or subdirectories (e.g., folders) in a file system hierarchy. Each information item (e.g., a file or a folder) can be given a respective filename. An information item's filename and its file path in the file system hierarchy can be used to identify uniquely the item in the file system. Each folder can include multiple files and subfolders. Modern computing devices also provide graphical user interfaces (GUIs) or “views” to help the user navigate and manipulate the file system hierarchy and the items stored therein.